


Everything's For You

by kittenfiction



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 13:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenfiction/pseuds/kittenfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a one-shot based around Harry’s new tattoo: I Can’t Change </p><p>Based around a few of his other tattoos: Star // Won’t Stop Til We Surrender and Hi.</p><p>Loosely based upon made-up memories of Larry at Leeds 2011.</p><p>And also loosely based on other Larry memories I created in my mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything's For You

Harry smiled down at his wrist that was still covered by loose fabric. He wanted to take it off already, wanted to show people. But, he couldn’t for another hour or so. He sighed before using his other hand to push open the door. The curly-haired bloke walked through, the smile still in place on his features. He opened the first door, looking in to see if Louis was in there. No one.

He groaned under his breath before walking down and going into the next door. Liam. Harry smiled and walked in. ”Hey, Li.” Liam turned his head, looking up at Harry and grinning. ”Hey; What’s wrong with your arm?” Harry looked down at his wrist then back at Liam smiling. ”New tattoo.” Liam’s thick eyebrow slowly raised, “Harry, you know how management gets about you getting tattoos. Did you even get this one approved?” 

Harry looked at the ground guiltily. ”It’s my body, Liam. I can do with it what I want.” Liam sighed and rubbed his hand across his forehead. ”I know it’s your body, Harry. But, Don’t you remember what happened when you got the ‘Hi’ tattoo?” Harry tensed slightly. How could he forget? He got yelled at for it. He actually thought they would make him cover it at all times. Though, after a word-y call to Simon from Louis, Simon told management to settle down and breathe.

Liam sighed, “Gonna show it to me, Haz?” Harry looked up and Liam was smiling again. A slightly smile, but a smile. Harry knew he shouldn’t take it off yet, but he didn’t care. He slowly unwrapped it from his wrist and tossed the fabric into the trash can behind him. Harry walked over to Liam and held out his wrist. It was still red, but it was there for sure. Liam looked at it a bit before smiling. ”No Leeds bracelet?” Harry chewed onto his lower lip, “It’s in my wallet now.”

This time when Liam looked up, his eyes were crinkled when he smiled. The smile causing Harry to grin wider than he already was. ”I know I give you a hard time about this stuff, because of management, but I’m proud of you— for not caring about anyone but yourself and your happiness.” Harry’s cheeks turned a light shade of rose before pulling away and walking to the door. ”Thanks, Daddy. I’m gonna go find Louis.”

Harry ducked out of the room before chewing onto his lip. Maybe Louis was in the room. He walked down the hall before going up in the elevator. He tapped onto his outer thigh impatiently as he waited for the elevator to ding and open. When it did, he stepped out and made his way down to their room. Harry used his key to open the door before quietly slipping into the room.

He slowly walked into the bedroom, creaking open the door as he walked in. He smiled sweetly when he saw Louis wrapped up in the blankets in the dark. ”Boo Bear…”, he whispered softly. He wasn’t sure how asleep Louis was. But, his whisper was loud enough before Louis slowly peaked from under the blankets. Harry giggled as he looked into Louis’ sleepy eyes. ”Hey, my little sleepy bug.”

Louis scrunched up his nose. ”You’re the sleepy bug.”, he slurred. Harry shook his head and smiled. ”You can go back to the sleep if you want.” Louis debated it before smiling lazily, “Well, what’d you come in for?” Harry shrugged his shoulders lightly. ”I got a new tattoo.” Louis slowly propped himself up on the bed and looked at the curly-haired bloke. ”What’s it of?”

Harry slowly sat down onto the bed beside Louis and slowly ran his fingers through his caramel fringe. ”The Leeds bracelet kept falling off, so it’s in my wallet now. I got a permanent bracelet now.” Louis’ crystal orbs slowly flickered to Harry’s wrist. Harry held out his wrist to Louis. The older bloke slowly grabbed Harry’s hand and examined the tattoo. ”I can’t change.”, he quoted back under his breath.

Harry nodded slowly and smiled, “Does that sound familiar?”, it was a soft whisper but Louis looked up at Harry with his eyes glossed over. ”Leeds”, he whispered back just as soft.

~~

Leeds 2011.

Harry looked at Louis and gulped. The lights from the stage fell shut before dulling coming back on for the next song. A shiver ran down his spine as Louis’ grabbed onto his large hand and smiled, “Come back to the tent with me.” Harry nodded lightly as he trailed behind Louis. The older bloke was smaller, but Harry rarely seemed to have control over him. Louis was always the one to pull Harry along. 

Louis let go of Harry’s hand as he unzipped the tent and crawled in. Harry slowly crawled in behind the smaller bloke. Louis made him happy. They weren’t officially together yet, but Harry was inlove with him. Had been for nearly a year. Since the moment he saw him, he knew there was something special about him. They had done things before, of course. They just hadn’t talked about it being more than just a morning blowjob or handjob.

Harry sat down in the tent, watching Louis slowly zip it back up. The only light inside the tent was a small lamp that was up with a small flame. Harry sat Indian style and smiled. ”Did you need something in here?” Louis shrugged his shoulders some. ”I just wanted to talk to you.” Harry tilted his head to the side slightly, smiling. ”About?”

Louis tilted his head as well, mocking Harry before laughing. ”About us.” Harry’s head shot up straight. ”What about us?” Louis shrugged his shoulders some. ”Is there an us? I thought there was, it was just unspoken and I wanna talk about it.” Harry gulped before only giving a nod in response. ”I’ve thought about this for a while, and I want to be with you, Harry. I know management probably won’t let us, because they threw a fit when Niall almost got a girlfriend, but, I don’t care. I would rather keep us a secret than not have you.”

Harry’s eyes glossed over as he took a small breath. ”Really?” Louis gave a small nod, his cheeks turning a soft shade of rose. ”Really.” Before Louis could say anything else, Harry pushed him back and was over him. His lips pressed tenderly into Louis’ as his fingertips stayed content as his sides. He slowly pulled from the kiss to look directly into Louis’ eyes that seemed to be brighter than he ever remembered. ”How do I know this won’t end up hurting me?” Louis shook his head, “You trust me don’t you? Trust me to always keep you as safe as I can despite my little size?”

Harry’s cheeks turned a soft shade of rose, now matching Louis. ”I do. But, what if something changes? What if I change? What if you change?” Louis flipped the two over, now straddling Harry’s hips. Harry was quite shocked at Louis’ strength. Louis looked down into Harry’s emerald hues before smiling. ”Not possible— I love you, and I can’t change.” He held out his pinky, linking it with Harry’s. Louis kissed Harry’s nose softly before blowing out the flame in the lamp, making the tent now impossible to see through and impossible to see in because of the darkness.

~~

Louis slowly pressed his lips onto the newly done tattoo before looking up at Harry and smiling. ”You remembered my promise.”, it was still a whisper. Harry nodded slowly as he looked into his eyes. ”It’s the only promise that gets me through all the hard times.” Louis’ cheeks turned a soft shade of rose. He slowly sat up on the bed, bringing his hands to Harry’s shirt. Louis slowly pulled his shirt off, Harry not even asking what he was doing it for.

Louis’ fingertips slowly moved to Harry’s arm and held it out. He smiled at the tattoos. The older bloke slowly ran his fingertips over the star, his smile growing larger each time he touched one of the points on the star.

~~

Valentines Day, Paris, 2012.

Harry walked out onto the balcony of the hotel they were staying at. The view was beautiful, could see miles of Paris lit up brightly. He slowly wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist as he was leaning against the railing. ”You could fall off and really hurt yourself if you aren’t careful.”, he whispered slowly into Louis’ ear from behind. He softly pressed his lips against the back of Louis’ neck.

He hummed happily from how warm his skin was. ”You mean die?” Harry rolled his eyes before chuckling, “Yes, I mean die. So stay away from the railing unless I’m out here to save you.” Louis snorted, “My Superman.” Harry smiled before letting his fingertips tap against the railing to make a beat for the song he was about to sing. 

“If I could be a superman

I’d fly you to the stars and back again

‘Cause every time you touch my hand

And feel my powers running through your veins

But I can only write this song

And tell you that I’m not that strong

‘Cause I’m no superman

I hope you like me as I am.”

Louis hummed happily before nodding and turning around to face Harry. ”I love you exactly how you are.” Harry’s cheeks turned a bright shade of rose before pressing his lips against Louis’ tenderly. ”I love you so much.” Louis cheeks turned pink before he kissed Harry’s neck softly before turning back out to the lights of Paris. ”I really want to go to the Eiffel Tower.”

Harry smiled as he kept his arms wrapped around Louis. ”I’ll take you tomorrow.” Louis smiled. ”Really?” Harry nodded, “I told you, everything you want, I’ll give you.” Louis smiled and looked up at the sky. ”What if I told you I wanted a star?” Harry chuckled, “Then I’ll buy one of those stars for you.” Louis hummed happily.

Harry looked up at the sky and smiled. ”You see the star?”, he asked as he pointed up. ”The bright one that looks blue?” Louis waited a moment, looking, before he nodded. ”I’ll buy you that star.” Louis’ cheeks blushed a bright red. Harry slowly brought his lips to the side of Louis’ neck and kissed onto his skin before whispering, “Every time you see a star, I want you to think about us. Think about every good time we’ve had. Every kiss, every ‘i love you’ spoken. I want you to remember good things, things to make you smile— So that you never go to bed upset, you’ll always go to bed happy.”

~~

Louis’ fingertips slowly trailed down to the words. He looked up at Harry and smiled. ”I love you.” Harry ran his fingers through Louis’ caramel fringe and smiled. ”I love you too, forever.” Louis smiled before looking back at the tattoo. He slowly let his fingertips travel over each letter of his tattoo. Making sure to perfectly trace over ‘Won’t Stop Til We Surrender’.

~~

Leeds 2011.

Harry’s dull fingernails gripped into Louis’ skin. He let out a muffled moan as he tried to bit onto his lower lip to stop from being loud. Louis’ left hand was gripped onto Harry’s hip and his right hand was up in Harry’s curls. Louis let out a groan as his hips snapped against Harry’s again. 

It was dark, they couldn’t see— they could only feel and hear. It hadn’t been long since Louis blew out the lamp, but it was long enough that the next band came on. The two were already close, which both were too embarrassed by how short they were lasting to actually admit it yet. Harry’s fingernails pulled down Louis’ back leaving red scratch marks down his tanned skin. 

Harry’s chest moved up and down quickly as his breathing got quicker. He opened his eyes to see that Louis was looking directly down at him. He looked Louis in the eyes before propping himself up, not stopping Louis’ movements and crashing their lips together. It was needy and frantic; but it was romantic and passionate. Harry moaned into the kiss before slipping it tongue into Louis’ mouth and moving their tongues against each other.

Harry’s tongue swirled in circles as he began to hit his hips down against Louis’ hips as Louis snapped his hips up. Harry pulled from the kiss and moved his lips to Louis’ neck. He sucked onto his skin violently before falling back onto the ground. Louis’ breathing quickened as he began to snap his hips quicker and harder against Harry’s. 

“♪So stay there

Cause i’ll be coming over

And while our bloods still young

It’s so young it runs

We won’t stop till its over

Won’t stop to surrender♪”

The music from the stage blared, hitting through their ears as their hips snapped against each others frantically. Louis tossed his head back, moaning loudly as he came, the hot liquid quickly filling inside of Harry. From the feeling of Louis inside of him; his own shaft tensed up as his stomach did before the hot liquid spilled onto his stomach. 

Louis pressed his lips against Harry’s passionately and slowly before slowly pressing small kisses across his face and neck. Harry giggled weakly before grabbing Louis by his chin and pressing their lips together again. They couldn’t see each other fully, but if a light were on then their faces and necks would surely be heated and red. Harry gulped slowly before smiling, “This is our song.”, he whispered slowly into Louis’ ear as the song came to an end.

“♪A moment, a love, a dream, aloud

A kiss, a cry, our rights, ours wrongs.

 

A moment, a love, a dream, aloud

A kiss, a cry, our rights, ours wrongs♪”

~~

Louis slowly leaned down and pressed his lips against Harry’s defined bicep. He looked up at Harry and smiled. ”I don’t know what the best thing about you is.”, he said as a thought. Harry chuckled before smiling, “The best thing about me is the ability to have you.” Louis shook his head smiling, “No no. Don’t be all sappy, you idiot.” Harry barked out a laugh before shaking his head. ”Fine. The best thing about me is my eyes.”

Louis grinned and shook his head, “I don’t think so.” Harry raised his eyebrow some, questioningly. ”The best thing about you is your curls. Because I smile when I play with your curls, and you purr when I play with them. Because your curls are the first thing I noticed about you— because your curls make me smile even when they are all in different angles. Because—” Harry cut off Louis with a tender kiss. 

“Thought you said no sappy?” Louis smiled, “But the difference is that it’s completely true.”, he whispered before kissing onto Harry’s jawline. He slowly flickered his eyes back to Harry’s bicep. Louis swallowed slowly as a smile grew on his tanned features as he traced over ‘Hi’.

~~

Dinner/Train Concert; May 6, 2012.

Harry grinned over at Louis as he struggled with the wine bottle opener. ”Thanks, but he’s not going to let you open it. He’s determined to get it himself.”, he nodded to the waiter. The waiter gave him a curt nod before walking away. Harry looked back over at Louis and smiled. ”Babe, stop trying to open it. Just let me open it.” 

Louis narrowed his eyes and growled at Harry before struggling with it again. ”I just want to open it. Let me.” Harry shook his head and leaned back in the booth. The restaurant was nice, really nice. Louis had decided to bring Harry out tonight. To dinner then to the Train concert. Harry was overly excited, because he loved food and he loved music, especially Train.

Harry was violently jerked from his thoughts when the cork from the wine bottle shot across the table and hit him square in the forehead. Harry winced and brought his hand up to his forehead. Louis’ jaw dropped, “Baby, baby, I’m so so so sorry!” He set the wine bottle down and scooted around the ‘U’ seat and wrapped his arms around Harry. The younger bloke shook his head some and kissed Louis on the top of his head. ”It’s okay. I’ll be fine, just, yakno, gonna have a big red mark on my forehead.” 

After many apologies and glasses of wine later, the two ended up at the Train concert. They didn’t want everyone to know, they didn’t want anyone to know they were there. They got there right before Train went on and weren’t on the floor. They were in one of the box sections, by their-self. Some people don’t like it up there, but they did. They could hear them just as much as everyone else, and they truly were not that high up. Plus, they enjoyed just being with each other.

Drops of Jupiter began to play, Harry’s entire face lighting up. ”I love this song.” Louis smiled and bumped his hip against Harry’s, “You love every song by them, Haz.” Harry scoffed and flicked his hair into place. ”Yeah well, they are great, so.” Louis smiled and wrapped his arms around Harry from the side. Though, after a few moments, Harry turned so that Louis was standing right in front of him. 

He held onto Louis as Louis pressed his cheek to Harry’s clothed chest. This is what it felt like to be inlove. This is what it felt like to be loved. This is what it felt like to be happy. Neither of the boys wanted that to change. So instead of pulling apart, they slowly rocked, holding onto each other. Louis’ eyes were closed as he was off into thought as Harry whispered along the songs as they played. 

The next song began and Louis’ face lit up as he opened his eyes and looked up at Harry. ”This one is my favourite.” Harry waited a moment before looking down at Louis. ”Why’s that?” Louis grinned and pulled from Harry’s arms, but caught his hands as he pulled away. ”Listen to this lyrics.”, he whispered before singing along with the song.

“♪When I find out who I am 

I’m gonna know just what to do

When I pull myself together again

I’m gonna give myself to you♪”

Harry smiled before watching as Louis untangled their fingers. His eyes grew a bit wider as he watched Louis slowly get down onto one knee and look up at Harry. Harry gulped before biting onto his lower lip and watching Louis, waiting for him to say something. Louis took a breath before looking up at Harry from down on his knee.

“This song always reminded me of you. I know who I am now, and I’m ready to give myself to you. I love you. I love the days when I wake up and you’re making breakfast in your boxers. I love the days when I wake up and you’re still dead asleep and your curls are spread over the pillow. I love when you hold me, because I feel so safe. You hold me when I’m happy, content, sad, angry— and it always makes me feel so much better than I already do. The days when you grab me and push me against a wall, I love it, because I love how possessive you get about me. I love it when you give other people that look, the look that Zayn makes fun of, when your lips go in a straight line and your eyebrow shoots up, and if you are angry enough, your nostrils flare. 

I love it when you look at me like you’ve never seen another human before. When you make me forget what I’m saying, when goosebumps grow over my body just because I can feel you looking at me. I love when you are moving the fringe out of my face and you get a piece that won’t move so you just start blowing on it like crazy until it finally moves. I love the sound of triumph you make when something goes your way. I love how even when you’re angry, my touch makes you okay again. I love how if I don’t feel good, you know it without me saying anything. I also like how you get me water and homemade tea and soup when I’m feeling sick. I love how when I miss home you’ll pull out a scrapbook I have of me when I was growing up and narrate it like a big old story. 

I love how when I miss my sisters, you go out of your way to make sure they can get here as soon as possible, or at minimum a Skype call. I will never get over how perfect you fit in with my family. My sisters love you, and my mum calls you her son. Your family is the same way for me. I love when people trend things about Eleanor and I, you say good job at tricking some people, just because you know I still come home to you, every night. I love how when people trend bad things about you, you crawl up next to me and let me hold you and sing you to sleep. I love when people are bad mouthing me and you always jump in to shut them up. I also love how you won’t say anything bad about me— and if you do, you always end it with ‘and I wouldn’t change that’ or ‘that’s what I like about him’. 

I love how when we are on the tour bus, you’ll sneak into my bunk even though you know we always end up squished and move to the couch by the kitchen area. I love how even on your bad days, you treat me like I’m the best person in the world, and when I ask you about it, you say it’s because I am your world. I love how much you don’t care about people’s opinions and out yourself all the time and just laugh when all the fans start arguing about it. I love how you’re so much more courageous than I am. I love how you’re so much stronger than I am, physically and emotionally. I love how when you make a joke and try your hardest not to laugh, because the edge of your mouth twitches precisely three times before you have to cover your mouth to stop the loud laughter. I love how cheeky you are, and how outgoing you’ve grown to be. I love the man you’ve grown to be. I love the way your eyes light up and sparkle when I bring up certain topics. 

I love how you can tell what mood I am in just by how much pressure I use when I rub your side. But that’s not even half of the things I love about you. The point of saying all this is just to let you know that I love you for more than just a voice, a touch, a smile, a name; I love you for every little thing you do and every little thing about you. Harry Edward Styles, I’m down on my knees, getting my pants dirty, for one reason.” Louis paused and pulled the small box out of his pocket and opened it revealing a thin silver ring, one you could wear or hide in a wallet or put on a necklace. ”You. You are the reason I’m here right now. Will you marry me and be my prince for the rest of my life?”

Tears were pouring down his cheeks. He never thought this was possible. Not for him. He wasn’t capable of this. The fact that this was real; he couldn’t believe it. Harry took a slow breath before nodding and looking down into Louis’ eyes. ”Yes, yes a thousand and three times yes.” Louis grinned and slipped the ring onto Harry’s finger before standing up. Harry picked up the smaller boy and spun him in a circle before letting him back down. Louis got up on his tippy-toes and pressed his lips passionately again Harry’s. ”I love you, HazzaBug.” Harry slowly pulled from the kiss to whisper, “I love you more, Boo Bear.”

~~

Louis slowly moved his fingertip to the side of ‘Hi’ and traced an ‘S’. He looked up at Harry and smiled. He pressed his lips passionately against Harry’s before pulling back and smiling again. He watched as Harry raised his hand and pressed his palm to Louis’ bare upper-chest. Harry pulled his hand back before tracing ‘His’ into his chest with his fingertip. Harry brought his lips to Louis’ ear and whispered, “I’ll never regret getting the black-light tattoos.” 

Louis nodded before pulling his head back and kissing his fiance passionately and tenderly. He slowly reached over to the side table and clicked on the black-light lamp they bring with them on tour. The room lit up, as well as the ‘S’ on Harry’s bicep and the ‘His’ on Louis’ bare upper-chest. ”I don’t understand why I’m so lucky and I get to be so happy.” Harry smiled and pressed his lips against Louis’ again, “Everything I do, everything I say— Everything’s for you.”


End file.
